The Walk Home
by Silver Tongue Joe
Summary: Davis and Kari always walk home together, but what does that mean in the long run? What does it mean for Kari? No longer a One shot! Daikari, 'IT'S SO FLUFFY' Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sup Guys! Silver Tongue Joe, back with yet another one shot! Having some writer's block with The Dark One, and the reaction to my first one shot was really good so I figured why not throw another one out there? Anyway, this is a much more light-hearted one, and let's be honest; there's not enough Daikari out there as it is, so a fluffly one shot is something all of us fans could use! Anywho, as always please read and REVIEW!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, but I do a pair of goggles.**

 **The Walk Home**

"Thanks, come again!" the manager of the ice cream parlor called out as two teenagers exited his shop. One was a taller boy, his burgundy shade hair cut short, and a pair of goggles hanging around his neck over his green high school uniform. Walking next to him was a shorter brunette girl with a short ponytail, a thin gold bracelet with a strange symbol on it adorning her wrist. They enjoyed their ice cream in silence, walking along the mostly empty streets as the fall breeze blew, keeping them cool as leaves fluttered down around them. The brunette sighed contentedly, looking over at her companion and smiling brightly "Thanks for the treat Davis. You were right it was just what I needed."

The boy, now identified as Davis, grinned toothily at her "See? I told ya so. You should really take my advice more often Kari."

The girl, known as Kari, giggled "I guess so. Especially after that pop quiz Mr. Nakatara pulled on us. I mean come on! We only started learning about the Edo period last week! We've barely covered any material!"

Davis chuckled "Aw, come on, it wasn't that bad. And that's coming from me!"

Kari pouted at him "That's because somehow you're the only one who even passed it! Seriously, did you cheat? You know what'll happen if you did and I tell Tai..." she trailed off, narrowing her eyes playfully.

Davis waved a hand at her, grinning "Naw, nothing like that! I just really like samurais, that's all!" He struck a martial arts pose, making a face and some funny noises as he treated his now empty ice cream cone like the hilt of a sword, making the girl beside him laugh at his antics. He grinned wider at her "Anyway, if you need help studying, at least you know who to ask!"

Kari shook her head "Never thought I'd see the day. Wonder what TK would say to all of this?" she teased, winking at him.

Davis smiled at her, rubbing the back of his head "He'd probably laugh and say it was about time I used my head for something other than hitting a soccer ball."

Kari giggled "Aw come on, you've done a lot better in school the last few years! I'm sure he'd be happy with that!"

Davis nodded, munching on his cone and letting his mind wander to thoughts of his other friends from the time he spent in the Digital World. Yolei's family had moved closer to where Ken lived the previous year, not that the lavender haired girl minded, as she was now closer to her boyfriend. Cody was in his last year of middle school, and was always busy with his Kendo studies (he won the national championship two years running). Tai, Matt, Sora and the rest of the older kids had all moved on to college, and Matt was working hard on his band's success on the side. Mimi and Izzy were dating, and Izzy had decided on attending computer school in America to be closer to her. TK had moved to Kyoto with his mother, in an effort to bring her and Matt closer and try to repair some of the damage done to their family. That left only Kari and Davis left as they continued on into their final years in high school. Speaking of Kari, Davis was snapped out of his thoughts when snapped her fingers in his face, causing him to shake his head, blushing a little when he noticed how close she was "Huh? Oh sorry, Kari. What's up?"

Kari frowned at him, raising a brow "Honestly Davis, where does your mind wander off to?"

Davis chuckled, embarrassed at being caught. Not too long ago, he might have flirted with her, partly out of reflex and partly out of his crush on the girl, but now he was older, knew better. He had decided two years ago that pursuing his crush was eventually going to destroy his friendship with her, so he had come to the conclusion that laying off and just being her friend was the best thing to do. Of course, it didn't help that not long afterwards he had realized that he was in love with her, underneath it all. Still, he buried his feelings, knowing that nothing good would come of succumbing to them. Shaking his head once again to focus his attention back to the conversation at hand, Davis grinned awkwardly at Kari "Sorry, guess I got lost in my own mind. It's a scary place you know."

Kari frowned for a moment, not really buying his excuse. Ever since he had stopped always trying to get her attention, Davis had become her very best friend, even closer than TK. She could tell Davis anything, and he would always help her when she needed him. Especially recently, when she had began to have increased nightmares about thee Dark Ocean. They weren't like the visions she had when she was younger, but they nonetheless terrified Kari, and through it all Davis had been her rock. More than once he had come running over in the middle of the night, staying with her while she slept in an effort to comfort her. At first her parents had been a little cautious about how much time their daughter was sending with the boy, but after a while they had come to accept the situation, especially when they saw how genuinely happy their daughter had become. And since all their other friends were either too busy or too far away to hang out on a regular basis, the pair had become even closer. Kari smiled softly at Davis as she thought about this, noting silently how good he looked with that haircut, and how the afternoon light and tree shade cast a mysterious and handsome shadow on his face. _"Whoa, where the heck did that thought come from?"_ Kari shook her head, looking up to see that they were back at the apartment complex where both their families lived. Kari sighed, quickly downing the remainder of her ice cream cone before turning to smile happily at Davis "Thanks for walking me home Davis. And the ice cream. Tai should be home, do you wanna say hi?"

Davis shook his head, smiling back at her "Nah, I really gotta get home and do my homework. Jun's gonna be home later than usual tonight, so I'm gonna make her a nice dinner before she gets in. She deserves it honestly, just don't tell her I told you so."

Kari smiled fondly at him, before frowning a little "Wait, what about your parents?"

Davis shrugged, trying not to think too hard about his parents, or rather, their constant absence from his life "I dunno, they were supposed to be back days ago, but I guess they had to extend their stay or something."

Kari sighed, knowing that despite the armor Davis was throwing up, he was hurting inside. However, there was nothing to be done about it now, so she merely settled for smiling at him again, leaning up and planting a kiss on his cheek, saying softly "Well then thanks for the ice cream Davis, I'll text you later okay?"

Davis, still stunned by the presence of her soft lips on his cheek, just nodded, a light blush on his face. She giggled, unlocking her door and walking in, locking it behind her. She sighed a little, slipping off her shoes before walking into the living room, where she found her brother (who was home from his studies for a short break) sitting on the couch watching TV. He glanced up at her, grinning and giving her a wave "Yo! What's up Kari? Good day at school?"

Kari nodded, plopping down next to her brother and sighing "Yeah, for the most part. Except history. Mr. Nakatara hit us with this insanely difficult pop quiz on the Edo period. But that's not even the messed up part! Davis, of all people, got a perfect score on it! None of the rest of us even passed the thing, but he aced it! You should've seen the look on both our teacher and Davis' faces, it was priceless!" Kari giggled, lighting up as she continued "I swear, he may act like a dope sometimes, but it's like I always tell him; you can do anything you put your mind to Davis, you're a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for!" She smiled happily as she talked, unconsciously running her fingers over her bracelet.

The golden band had been a birthday gift from Davis a year ago, and was encrusted with small sapphires, the Crest of Light engraved in bright pink. She treasured it above all else, and hardly ever took it off. It had cost her burgundy haired friend quite a bit, but he had told her that it was nothing, and that she deserved it. It was weird, but around Davis, Kari always felt like she could really be herself, no pretending or trying to make others happy. He knew just how to cheer her up when she was sad, or how to make her laugh when she really needed it. He had changed so much from the loud mouthed, bull headed, dim witted boy who had saved her from that Monochromon so many years ago. He had matured into an intelligent, thoughtful, caring, handsome young man. _"Handsome? Davis? Jeez, what's going on with me? I've been having these thoughts so often recently, I wonder why?"_

Tai grinned at his sister, trying not to laugh at her expression. When TK had first moved to Kyoto, Kari had started to retreat into herself, having never been good at talking to people about her own problems, about letting them in. Both he and his parents were beginning to get really worried about her, but then Davis really stepped up, stopped trying to make himself look good and started to be the reliable friend Tai always knew he could be. He glanced at his sister again, noticing her as she ran her fingers over the bracelet she always wore. This made him grin widely at her and when she finally stopped babbling, he asked her "So...just ice cream? Or did you finally make a move?"

Kari's face was priceless, and Tai almost died when her face turned so red he thought she could pass for an overgrown tomato. "TAI!" she squealed, trying and failing miserably to hide her blush. Her brother merely grinned at her, and she threw a couch pillow at him, yelling "He's my best friend Tai! Not my boyfriend!"

Tai laughed, saying "Is that so? Well that was a lovely goodbye kiss you gave him outside the door earlier, dear sister. Must be some friendship."

Kari blushed even further "Tai, it wasn't like that!"

Tai just smiled at his sister, and asked her calmly "Kari, how long are you going to keep lying to yourself?"

This caught the brunette by surprise "What do you mean?"

Tai sighed, turning his attention back to the news "Look at the background on your cell phone. I mean, _really_ look at it Kari."

She furrowed her brows, but did as she was told. Flipping open her cell, she typed in her passcode, and was met with a sight that made her smile instantly. It was a photo Yolei had taken a few months ago, before Davis had cut his hair. The pair were sitting on a park bench, in the heat of the summer, and Kari was braiding her friend's hair, laughing at whatever jokes he was cracking at her. It was such an innocent scene, the two of them wrapped up in their own little world, forgetting about everything else and just living life. It wasn't uncommon for the two of them, certainly not lately, as they spent almost all their spare time with each other. She was so caught up gazing at the photo that it took her a while to realize Tai had been watching her closely. He sighed, and muted the volume on the TV, turning to face his little sister, and saying 'Listen Kari, I know you and Davis are close, but don't let that stop you from taking that next stop with him. We can all see it y'know; you're both head over heels, you just won't admit it."

She didn't respond at first, thinking instead about everything that had occurred between her and her friend recently, and her mind came to a memory from a few weekends ago, on a Saturday night. She had been having more trouble than usual falling asleep, and woke up in a cold sweat, only to find Davis there, pulling her into a warm hug, calming her down almost immediately, holding her gently while she cried into his shoulder. She thought back to the words he spoke to her, the smallest of smiles gracing her lips.

 _"Hey, come on now, it's alright. You're alright Kari. I'm here, you're okay. Let it out Kari, I'm not going anywhere." Davis cooed softly, rubbing small circles on her back._

 _Kari sobbed into his shoulder, clutching the material of the hoodie in front of his chest. After a while, she calmed down a little, and said, between shallow breaths "Th-thank you D-Davis."_

 _The boy smiled at her, gently kissing the top of her head. Not a romantic gesture, more a soothing one, but nonetheless it made her heart flutter. She pushed it aside however, when he said quietly in her ear "It's alright Kari, deep breaths, calm down. No one's going to take you away. I'm right here, I'll stay right here as long as you want."_

 _Kari wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his shoulder, leaning on him for support. He continued to rub circles over her back, pulling her back onto the bed, lying down and letting her get comfortable. She sighed, feeling safe, secure with him there. She cried a little longer, before slowly drifting off to sleep, and sleep she did; soundly, and all through the night._

It wasn't the first time he had come to her rescue in the middle of the night. It was, however, the first time her own mother had called the burgundy haired boy, after failing to get her daughter to settle down. That stuck out to Kari; the fact even her mother had come to appreciate Davis' importance. Kari bit her lip, and looked at her brother "I'm scared Tai."

Tai blinked, having not expected that answer at all. "Wait, what? What are you scared of?"

Kari sighed, rubbing the back of her neck "He's my rock, Tai. With all the crap that's happened recently, what with TK and the others moving away and my stupid nightmares, I don't know how I would've gotten through it all without him. Besides, I'm not even sure he feels the same way anymore, he hasn't shown any signs of liking me in over two years."

Tai snorted "Oh please Kari, you can't possibly be that dense."

Kari frowned "What do you mean?"

Tai sighed "Y'know, sometimes being a good friend means putting your personal feelings on a back burner. Look at me with Matt and Sora. Sure I was upset at first, but they're my best friends, so I worked through it on my own. Davis has been into you for as long as he's known you Kari. He probably figured that with everyone else leaving you needed a friend more than anything else. Which also means that there's no way he's gonna make a move. So, if you want to take the next step with him while he' still interested, then you need to be the one to do something about it."

Kari looked at Tai for a moment, then said "When did you get so wise?"

Tai laughed "Studying everything I need to know to become a UN Ambassador takes a lot of reading into old people and what they said Kari. You should try it sometime, you'd gain some wisdom too."

Kari giggled "Yeah, sure. When pigs fly Tai."

Tai raised a brow "You mean Patamon?" That had both of them laughing, and Kari smiled at her brother "Thanks Tai. I'll figure something out, I promise."

He smiled back at her "He's a good looking kid, Kari. Pretty sure he won't go unnoticed by the ladies for much longer." At this he stood up to go fix himself something to eat, leaving Kari to her thoughts as she walked up to her room, trying to plot out way to let Davis know exactly how she felt.

* * *

A week had passed since Kari had talked to Tai, and in that time all that she had done was drive herself further into a deep hole she just kept digging. Every tim she plucked up the courage to say something, he would do something, say something, that would set off the butterflies in her stomach. That's how she ended up sitting in the bleachers at his soccer game, wishing she had said something already. It was just after the halfway mark in the game, and the sweat made his uniform cling to his body, highlighting the taut, sleek muscles underneath, and making his tan glisten in the early evening light. Kari was mesmerized, staring at the way he moved, almost like he was dancing across the field. The dirt on his legs, and the smear on his cheek added to the effect, and she was caught in the moment so deep that it took Yolei literally shaking the girl to snap Kari out of it. "Sorry, what?"

Yolei sighed "Y'know, drooling over him's not going to get you anywhere Kari."

Kari blushed, looking down at her camera. "I got some good shots today" she said, hoping to change the topic.

Yolei rolled her eyes "Yeah, of Davis. Who you were definitely drooling over the entire game."

Kari sighed, looking at the boy in question as he raced back on to the field "I wasn't drooling. Just thinking."

Yolei giggled "I'm just teasing you girl. Honestly, I don't know why you don't just grab him and put a leash on him now. You've been giving him that same doe-eyed look for over a year now."

Kari scowled at her friend "Oh be quiet. Don't you have your own soccer player to go watch?"

Yolei grinned "He's having family dinner with his parents. Uh-oh Kari, looks like he's got his own cheer section too."

Kari followed her gaze to the field, where a group of girls in her class were crowding Davis, obviously flirting with him. A pang of jealousy went through Kari's stomach, and she narrowed her eyes. She only stopped when her lavender haired friend elbowed her gently in the ribs. Kari shot a her a questioning glance, but Yolei smiled warmly at her "You're so blind it's adorable. He isn't even looking at them Kari. You're the only person in this crowd he's looked at the whole game."

Kari looked back down at the field, and sure enough, Davis looking right at her. He grinned, and waved excitedly at her. Smiling brightly, she waved back, and in that moment she knew what she had to do.

* * *

"See you love birds next time!" the ice cream parlor manager called, as a bushing Davis and Kari left the shop. He sighed, taking a lick of his dairy delight, glancing at Kari "So what's up? You said you really needed to talk."

Kari nodded, looking up at the sky "Basically. Y'see, I tried talking to Yolei and Tai but they were no help. I'm having boy troubles Davis."

Davis internally cringed. He knew that one day he might he forced to have this talk with her, but he still didn't really want to have it. Still, he put on a smile and asked "Oh yeah? Anyone I know?"

Kari tried to hide her grin, casually eating some more of her chocolate ice cream "Oh yeah, very much so."

Davis sighed, apparently even from afar TK had won her over. Resigning himself, Davis pressed, eager to get the conversation over with "So, what's he like?"

Kari tapped her chin "Well, he's good looking to start. Really good looking actually. He's also really sweet, sensitive, reliable...I could go on."

Davis chuckled a little "No no, that's enough. He sounds perfect, what's the problem?"

Kari glanced at the boy beside her, and smiled softly, already imagining where his mind was going. "Well, he's super dense. Like, I mean _really_ dense."

Davis nodded, still not wanting to have this conversation "If you're wondering how to try and get his attention...then just be direct. Some guys need the extra motivation to get the point."

Kari stopped then, finger on her chin, and said, still concealing her smile "So...something like this then?"

Davis turned to look at her, eyebrow raised, and nearly fell on his backside when he felt her lips on his. It was soft, gentle, yet full of need. After a moment of shock, he melted into the kiss, placing his free hand on the side of her cheek. As they parted for air, Kari grinned (very pleased with herself), and said "Mmm, Rum Raisin. Very nice."

He chuckled, and said cautiously "So...this super dense guy is...?"

Kari grinned "It's you, dummy."

Davis' smile was so bright that Kari swore it could blind someone. "I'm good looking huh?"

Kari blushed, swatting his shoulder "Seriously? That's what you took from all that?"

Davis laughed "Sorry, couldn't resist."

Kari sighed, still smiling at him "Davis, these past few years you've been my best friend, my rock. Now, I'm ready for us to be...more. Unless you don't want that..."

Davis quickly silenced her by planting another kiss on her lips. "Are you kidding? I've wanted a chance since the day I met you Kari."

She smiled at him, taking his hand and saying simply "Okay. Let's go home then."

They walked in silence, holding hands, faces glowing. Kari sighed in content, knowing that although it wasn't quite what she was expecting, it felt right. And to her, that meant everything.

 **And so another one shot comes to a close. Hope you all enjoyed it, like I said it was major fluff but that's all I was honestly looking for when I wrote it. Anyway it's late and I have work in five hours so, PEACE!**

 **PS: Please review if you liked! Might do a follow up one shot if enough people want one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I decided to make a small continuation to this one (it's honestly my favorite). As for a certain guest who claimed the story was clunky, I presented a perfectly reasonable understanding of the characters and how they might have matured given a certain situation and circumstances. That's not to say Kari and Davis would _only_ have gotten together under these circumstances, it's just that this is one situation where they could have. As for it being clunky, I'm honestly not sure what you mean by that, the story was meant to highlight Kari's point of view primarily. With that said, it's time to post another chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

 **The Walk Home Part Two**

"Davis, stop! That tickles!" Kari squealed. The pair were sitting on a bench in the park they had always used back in their Digidestined days, waiting for the others, and Davis had gotten a little bored, so he decided to tease his girlfriend.

Davis grinned wickedly at her "What's the magic word, Kari?"

Kari gasped for air "Please!"

Davis finally relented, pulling her in for a kiss. Kari grinned at his boldness, returning the kiss eagerly, breaking it only to remind him "You...know...we...have to...stop before...the others get here..."

Davis pouted "I hate all this sneaking around, Kari. It's been two months already."

Kari sighed, interlacing her fingers with his, running her free hand through his hair, which he had neglected to cut in the last two months. "I know babe, I know. We'll tell them soon, I just wanted everyone to know at the same time."

Davis nodded "Today is the day, that's what you said yesterday. I mean, if you still wanna wait little longer then I'm all for it, whatever you feel comfortable with."

Kari couldn't help but smile, wondering when he got so thoughtful and considerate, and how she got so lucky with him. She kissed his cheek, and said "You're right Davis, today is the day. I mean, that's why we called it right?"

Davis nodded "Well there's no better time, honestly. Mimi, Izzy and Willis are visiting from America and TK managed to drag Matt back from Kyoto too, so it's kind of ideal. Again, if you don't want to, then...!"

Kari cut him off with another kiss, breaking it and saying "Y'know, you talk way too much."

"Oh god, please spare me" said Yolei as she and Ken walked up to them, making Kari and Davis jump in shock. "Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" yelled Kari.

Ken smiled at the pair "You're the ones who've been keeping this whole thing a secret, Kari. Don't blame us if you're paranoid."

Davis scowled at Ken "Y'know, for a best friend you're pretty cruel, Ken."

Ken laughed "Don't be such a baby, Davis. You're too hard headed for that."

Yolei giggled "He better be, he's got a big game to win in a few days, he's gonna need that hard head if he wants to be of any use to his team."

Kari, Yolei and Ken laughed, and Davis failed at a scowl, merely settling with "Hmph, my head's not that thick." Kari smiled sympathetically, but refrained from comforting him when Tai's voice called out from behind them "Yo!"

Davis grinned and waved at Tai, fist bumping his idol when he got closer. Tai widened his grin at Davis "Good to see ya pal, I've missed my favorite scrimmage partner!"

"Tai you've only been back at school for like a month. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he had a thing for Davis" Yolei teased, making both boys scowl at her. Ken just smirked, trying hard not laugh himself while Kari shook her head.

"Tai, I swear if you've been lying to me about being a straight arrow your status as best friend is revoked" Matt said as he, Sora and TK walked over to them. Matt didn't miss the fact that Kari, who would normally all but tackle TK upon seeing him, merely waved at the younger blonde, choosing instead to stay put next to Davis. TK didn't seem to mind, and walked over to the pair, high fiving Davis before plopping down next to him. Matt smiled as he watched the two interact, it was a stark contrast to their friendship a few years ago, and it reminded him a lot of his own friendship with Tai. Said boy scoffed at Matt "Oh please Matt, you're more likely the one in the closet, have you seen your hair recently?"

Sora burst out laughing at that "Oh trust me, we've tried to get him to cut it, but he absolutely refuses. Claims it makes him look 'edgier' or something." Matt sighed, and Tai slapped him on the back "Cheer up, buttercup."

Mimi, Izzy and Willis approached them, and Willis called out "Yo! Davis!"

Davis looked up and grinned widely at him "Sup blondie!"

Mimi shook her head "Where those two get their energy I'll never know."

Izzy smiled at her "That's alright, let's just be glad we're gonna have some Willis-free time to ourselves. For a change."

Mimi beamed at him, kissing his cheek "Good point."

Joe rolled his eyes as he and Cody walked into the park "Oh god, it's attack of the couples. Now all we need is Davis and Kari to finally get together and we'll be all good." Tai laughed at Joe's joke, sparing a glance at his sister and his protégé, and said just loud enough for Matt and Sora to hear "I don't think we'll have to wait much longer somehow." Matt just grinned at that, nodding in agreement with his best friend.

Sora studied Davis and Kari carefully, noting just how comfortable the two seemed around one another. She'd of course heard from Tai how Davis had been helping Kari deal with her nightmares, but she hadn't expected them to grow as close as they clearly had. There was something off about them though, the way they kept smiling at each other, and the way they were secretly holding hands on and off... _"Oh! Damn Sora, you're slowing down girl!"_ Sora thought to herself, a big smile plastering itself on her face.

Meanwhile, as TK and Willis were busy catching up with Ken, Yolei and Cody, Kari nudged Davis in the ribs, gaining his attention. He raised a brow at her, but she just smiled at him, whispering in his ear "It's time."

Davis grinned widely at her, the spark of excitement in his eyes making Kari's own heart leap for joy. They stood up together, and Davis said to everyone "Uh, Kari and I have something to say to you guys."

Everyone directed their attention towards the pair, and Kari, with a light blush on her face, piped up "As many of you already know, recently I've been having trouble with memories of the Dark Ocean." They all cringed at that, and Kari took a deep breath before saying "At first it was really bad, with everyone moving away and life taking up all of our free time, I felt trapped. That is..." she trailed off, grasping Davis' hand "Until Davis really started to help me out."

Mimi went wide eyed at the implication of their joined hands, and whipped her head around to Sora, who merely nodded in confirmation. Mimi's face lit up, a massive grin on her face as Davis cleared his throat. "Kari and I have become best friends in the past couple of years, and about two months ago..."

"We got together" Kari finished for him, beaming at the rest of the group. "FINALLY!" Tai, Matt, TK, Willis and Cody roared, throwing their hands in the air. Davis and Kari blushed as Matt doubled over with laughter at the reaction. Sora and Mimi rushed at Kari excitedly, pressing her for details. Ken patted Davis on the shoulder, and said "About damn time you two admitted it!"

Tai raised a brow "Wait, you knew Ken?" Yolei rolled her eyes "Oh please Tai, he and I both knew. That's kinda what best friends do, stay in the know."

Matt snickered "Once a dense goggle head always a dense goggle head. Unless your Miracle Crest changes that like Davis."

Izzy laughed at that, patting Tai on the back "Aw, don't worry about it."

"So Davis, how'd you two finally get together?" Cody asked.

Davis blushed and Kari giggled "Rum Raisin. All I'm saying."

* * *

"Dammit, these dudes are good, guys" Davis said to his teammates as they huddled up. The game was tied 3-3, and everyone was exhausted. He took a deep breath and looked over at the ref, who was signaling that the timeout was over "But that doesn't mean anything, guys! We're team Odaiba! Let's make this happen!" The team cheered, and raced back to their positions on the field.

Kari and the gang sat in the bleachers, cheering on Davis and the team. Kari bit her lip, and Sora poked her in the stomach as the team retook the field. Kari turned to her and Sora smiled at her "Come on now, relax a little bit. You're gonna end up biting your lip right off." Tai nodded behind his sister "Yeah, seriously Kari, Davis has got this. You'll see!"

Meanwhile, on the field, Davis himself wasn't so sure about his chances as he raced down the field. _"Only five minutes to go, I need to hurry!"_ He spotted Kenta tearing down the field towards him with the ball, and yelled for him to pass. Kenta, seeing Davis, slammed his foot into the ball, passing quickly to Davis. Davis took off with the ball, blocking out all distractions as he raced towards the goal. He failed, however, as the next thing he knew he felt a foot connect with his ankle as he was rearing back to take the shot, and before he could even feel the pain shoot through his leg, Davis could taste the grass and mud in his mouth, face sliding along the ground. The stands erupted into outrage, and everyone in support of Odaiba roared their disapproval as they got on their feet. Tai and Kari raced down from the stands as Davis' teammates helped him over to the sidelines to get his leg checked out.

"Motomiya, how ya feeling?" his coach asked, applying light pressure to Davis' ankle. Davis hissed, and grit his teeth "I gotta take the penalty shot coach, just wrap it for me okay?" His coach frowned, but silently went to work wrapping his ankle tightly so as to prevent as much movement as possible. Kari managed to squeeze through the surrounding team huddle, and looked over Davis, concern etched on her face "Are you okay?"

Davis grinned at her "I'll be fine, Kari." His eyes, however, betrayed the nervous wreck underneath. His coach glanced between the two, and stood up abruptly, saying "I'm gonna go see if I can buy you a little time, Motomiya. Rehydrate and take some deep breaths." Davis nodded, but his face fell as he glanced at the scoreboard, then at the crowd, waiting for him to take the shot that would decide the final game of the season. Kari noticed this, and quickly took his hand in hers, saying "Talk to me Davis, what's wrong?"

Davis sighed "If we win this, we'll break the previous regional record for most wins in a season. The whole school's counting on us and now it's down to some stupid penalty kick. I don't think I can do it, Kari. But I can't let everyone down, I just...!" Kari cut him of with a hug, and said in his ear "You big idiot. Stop worrying about everyone else for once, and just focus on you. You helped me through my crap, Motomiya, so don't you dare give up now. I love you too much to let you go down without a fight." Davis looked back at her with light hock on his face "Did you just say...?" But before he could ask, Tai grabbed him, dragging him to his feet, and giving him a firm hug, before saying "I'm proud of you Davis, no matter how this turns out. You've always been llike a little brother to me, so just go out there and remember rule number one: have fun. Now go get 'em!" Davis nodded, fully encouraged by the words of his mentor and his girlfriend, taking a deep breath before stepping out on the field. As he walked slowly towards his assigned spot, he could hear his friends calling out to him.

"Go get 'em little bro!" Jun.

"You got this Davis!" Ken.

"Don't you dare lose now!" Yolei.

"Never surrender!" Willis.

"You the man Davis!" TK.

"Knock 'em dead!" Matt.

"We believe in you!" Sora.

"Show them how it's done!" Izzy.

"No one can stop you now!" Mimi.

"You're the best, Davis! Nothing can stop you!" Tai.

"You can do it Davis! I love you!" Kari. That made Davis smile to himself, and Kari just ignored the stares from their friends. Sora grinned at the younger girl, thinking to herself _"Looks like Davis' loud-mouthed impulsiveness has rubbed off on her after all..."_

As Davis looked around at the crowd that had gathered for the historic game, he smiled to himself, before throwing his fist in the air, causing the stands to erupt into cheers. He focused on the goal in front of him, standing back a few feet from the ball as he took in a deep breath, wiping a hand over his forehead, smudging some dirt on his cheek. He exhaled, and charged at the ball, striking it with all his might. Everyone held their breath as the ball flew through the air, zipping right past the goalie's hands and sunk into the back of the net. After a very brief moment of silence the noise level at the field spiked to unbelievable levels, and before he knew it Davis was being lifted into the air by his teammates. He thrust his arm in the air as they carried him over to the stands. The other Digidestined raced down to join in the celebration as well, as Davis was let down, Kenta helping him support his injured ankle.

"Way to go Davis! We knew you could do it!" TK cheered, clapping him on the back.

"Hell yeah we did!" Matt cheered, bouncing up and down next to Tai, who yelled "Go Team Odaiba!"

Davis, however, wasn't paying attention. Instead, he hobbled over to Kari, snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss. When they finally broke for air (with most of the crowd, except for the girls who admired Davis, cheering and cat calling), Davis whispered in her ear "I love you too."

* * *

"KANPAI!" roared the group of Digidestined as they celebrated Davis' victory. They were all gathered at the Kamiya's, tightly fitting into the living room. Davis was seated on the sofa, keeping his injured ankle elevated. Kari was laying beside him, their fingers intertwined.

"That was amazing Davis!" TK said excitedly "I've never seen a more perfect shot in my life"

Tai nodded "Holy crap I'll say! Did you see the look on that goalie's face?!"

Matt laughed "He looked like he pissed himself that ball flew by him so fast!"

Sora giggled "For real, talk about making miracles happen!"

Cody chuckled "We told you that you could do it, Davis. Congratulations."

Yolei sighed at Cody "I swear kid, you _seriously_ need to lighten up."

Ken just smirked "Oh please, that would be like Davis suddenly turning into a respectable, productive member of society."

Kari scrunched up her nose, curling into her boyfriend's side "Ew, that's gross. I like him just the way he is, thank you very much" she finished, kissing him on the cheek.

Davis grinned at her "Took the words right out of my mouth." Kari beamed at him.

Tai groaned "Oh god, not another PDA-obsessed couple. I don't think I can take it anymore!"

Kari stuck her tongue out at him "You were the one who practically threw me at him."

Matt threw back his head as he laughed at Tai's expression "Oh man, now _that_ is priceless!"

TK shook his head "Man oh man, you got pinned _good_ there Tai."

Mimi giggled "So..." Kari raised a brow at her, and Mimi exchanged a mischievous look with Sora "How did you guys really get together?"

Davis blushed, and Kari just glared at the two girls "None of your business."

Davis nodded furiously, saying "Just know that a lot of things can happen on a walk home, and let's leave it at that." Kari grinned, leaning up and kissing him.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand cliffhanger ending! Should I do another chapter? Should I leave it here? Let me know what you think! (I'm always up for more fluff)**

 **PS: There REALLY isn't enough Daikari out there! MAJOR props to one Show Expert 1 for keeping the ship alive, but he needs help! I am gonna try to post a more diverse range of stories, but please keep in mind I do not do Takari stories! Not hating on them, quite the opposite really, but that's all I'm gonna say on it, if you want more explanations, visit my bio! Anyway, if you like Daikari, and you have some fresh ideas that only you can express properly, sign up and join the ranks!**


End file.
